secrets: both new and old
by dragongirl07
Summary: Three years is a long time to make a heart wait to be acknowledged. Sometimes love is strong enough to last a lifetime away from your special someone, and sometimes its not. How can you tell? How do you know what your hearts limit is, how long it will last? Is it something that you will just know, or is it something that everyone has to learn along the way, through trial and error?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing**

* * *

Three years is a long time to make a heart wait to be acknowledged. Sometimes love is strong enough to last a lifetime away from your special someone, and sometimes its not. How can you tell? How do you know what your hearts limit is, how long it will last? Is it something that you will just know, or is it something that everyone has to learn along the way, through trial and error?

These are the questions that had been running through Mai Taniyama's head since the day that the love of her life and her boss left for England a little over three years ago. And it has been three very long painful years.

(Mai's P.O.V.)

In the years that have passed since Gene's body was discovered at the bottom of that lake. Sadly S.P.R. closed down with no sign of ever reopening. Without work to keep us all connected the group slowly started to grow apart. So that now days we only stop to think about how everyone has been doing and where they are a few times a month.

Ironically the only person from my old office family that I still talk to on an everyday basis would be Masako. It is only through her and her love to gossip that I have at least an idea of how everyone else is.

In the resent years after Naru and Lin left for England, Masako stopped hating me (mainly because she found someone else to chase after when Naru left, who feels the same way towards her as she does for him) and started counting me amongst her closest friends. Yasu moved off to the mountains to be able to live a more open way of life after he had a very damaging mental breakdown two years ago. No one has heard from him since. Ayako and Monk finally stopped trying to kill each other, and admitted their feelings. Thing have been going so well for them that there wedding is actually planned for this spring, which seeing as it is only early fall now it is still a ways away. John went back to Australia for a while but just recently moved back to Japan . Apparently neither he nor Masako could handle the long distance thing for very long, and are currently living together at her home in Tokyo .

As for me well I have since graduated high school and started my first year at university. I'm still not exactly rich, but I manage to make ends meet by working at the little café just down the street from my apartment. Along with doing a few side jobs in the paranormal division. For some reason I never could get away from it, even when I tried to, it was always like something always kept pulling me back into it.

At first it was just doing a few low level exorcisms, they were simple enough that even Masako could have done it. As time went on my powers continued to grow, and so did the difficulty of the cases that I took on.

My powers at first were difficult to control since they reacted to my emotions, after a while and with a few lessons from Gene (who for some reason has decided to continue to sick around for a while longer) they have become manageable. Sure it can still be a hassle every now and then, like when I have to be around a lot of people at once, but overall I am able to live a pretty normal life. Which means that I have all the perks and disadvantages of being a regular university student.

Like the current disadvantage that I have to deal with right now, homework, which unfortunately keeps getting harder as I get older.

Sighing I look down at the stack of assignments that I have yet to finish, most of which are due first thing in the morning. I quickly glance over at the clock on top of my TV stand and groan inwardly, it's already eleven at night and I need all the rest I can get after yesterdays case.

Which was really nothing more than a spirit that didn't know it was dead and who was still just going through its daily routine. At least that case was one of the milder ones. At the most it only took about an hour to figure out what was going on and send the spirit to freedom. It still took a lot out of me though, and after that, the mountain of homework I am now faced with does not look appealing.

Oh well, looks like it's now or never. I let out another long sigh as I start on my first assignment.

˜˜ Three Hours Later˜˜

"Finally!"

I sit exhausted at my desk which has been cleared of my unfinished assignments and now is stacked by the completed ones. I groan thinking about how long tomorrow is going to be. My last thought for the night being 'At least tomorrows Friday.' As I drag my worn out body from my desk and into bed where I quietly drift away to the dream world.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing**

* * *

**As soon as I closed my eyes, I was greeted with the familiar black nothingness of my dreams. Whenever I'm not gathering info on a case I don't dream. Knowing that Gene won't be here unless he has something to tell me, I start walking. Not knowing, or caring, where I'm going or where I'll end up.**

**I had already been walking for some time now before the familiar white orbs that I knew where souls started to appear. I started looking around for Gene who almost always accompanies the soul. **

**Turning to my left I saw him standing just a little ways off. He just smiles as I walk over to him.**

**"Hi Gene, what's up?" **

**"Nothing much I just thought you would like a little info on your next case." **

**"Oh really? So what's this one about?" **

**"A haunted mansion." **

**I groaned, "Please tell me this one isn't going to be like the Urado case"**

**Gene just smiled and said "No, It's not that bad. Just a small haunting, A lot of troubled spirits, but it's not that bad" **

**"What do you mean 'A lot of troubled spirits'?" I questioned tensely.**

**"It's more than one spirit causing the problem" **

**"Oh, how come there are so many spirits gathered in one place?" **

**" I really don't know. Other than it has to do with the shrine behind the mansion being tampered with, and the fact that it is across the street from the local cemetery. "**

**"So someone is purposely trying to cause problems for someone else?" **

**"Your guess is as good as mine. Just make sure to take the next case that hits your desk, You will be glad you did in the long run." **

**"Ok well thanks for the heads up, if you don't have anything else to tell me then I need to be getting back to the real world." **

**"Yeah, that's probably a good idea since your alarm went off twenty minutes ago." **

**"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me!" **

**With that he disappeared, as I started to feel a familiar tug pulling me back into the real world.**

* * *

With a curse My eyes flew open and I threw my blankets off of me. I can't believe that jerk didn't tell me I was late! In the blink of an eye I grabbed my clothes for the day and ran strait for the bathroom. After a two second shower I was dressed and grabbing my things for the day. Running out of my apartment like the devil himself was after me.

After a rather shorter than was legal drive I pulled into the university parking lot. Thankfully I arrived in time to feed my addiction before class stopping to grab a chocolate pumpkin-spice late before going to face my first hour of torture for the day.

* * *

**sorry for taking so long with this chapter and that it is so short **

please read and review


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing. **

_thoughts  
_

regular

English

**dreaming**

* * *

After a very long day of classes, I was so tiered that I couldn't stand. Thank goodness Its Friday, and I don't have class again until Wednesday. That means I have four days to tackle the mountain of homework I was given to compensate for the days I have off. Well that is unless I get my next case any time soon then I just hope I will be able to figure out whats keeping so many spirits trapped in one spot before Wednesday. Once I figure out what is causing it I will be able to fix it in no time flat, regardless of what it is, thanks to my powers which have grown tremendously in the last three years. The most powerful of which being my pk which I discovered I had while on a particularly dangerous case that I came across two years ago.

A demon had been haunting a small girl because of a curse that was placed on her family. When I found out that was what was going on, my only thought was to protect the girl. So I sent her away from the house with a charm that Gene showed me how to make so the demon couldn't follow. As a result the demon got very mad and tried to kill me, nothing new there it seems like something is always trying to kill me. It managed to trap me in a closet and tried to suffocate me. I panicked when I couldn't breath and my mind responded the only way it could to protect itself, my pk. When my pk made its first appearance I ended up in the hospital for a week. While I was there Gene told me in one of my dreams what had happened. The blast that I caused was more that enough to destroy the demon and who ever had sent it. By default also destroying the curse.

Since that day on Gene has been training me to control my pk, and how to use it in everyday life. What I could do was small at first but after time and with a little practice it began to grow. It is to the point now that I could lift an entire house and not even break a sweat. Making Gene swear that I am not only better at controlling it but also that I am stronger than his brother has ever dreamed of being. The best part of all is that I don't even have to hide my emotions, as long as the happy and sad moments balance each other out and I stay away from as much stress as possible than I can live a normal happy emotional life. Which is one of the reasons that I only go to my classes three days a week.

Regardless of what some people think, I am not an idiot. In fact I am at the top of my class, and scheduled to graduate next semester with a full doctorate in parapsychology. I graduated from high school last year, and have only been going to university for six months. That means that once I graduate I will be the first person in the history of the world to have completed ten years of schooling in a single year.

Oh if the great Dr. Oliver Davis could see me now. I think with a smile. I have even published three papers in some of the most accredited science journals of this time. Two of which have yet to even acknowledge that the great Oliver Davis even exists. Oh how proving him wrong made me smile.

I sigh contentedly as I tackle the three flights of stairs that lead up to my apartment. It's not the same one that I had while SPR was still open. I decided to move to something a little more spacious after I signed my contract with one of the many paranormal agencies that wanted me to work for them. Just as a consultant though, since I had my company to take care of. Again I smile thinking of what Oliver would think if he ever tried to come back to Japan and start-up SPR again only to find that the old office space was now occupied by none other than my very own company. Oh what I wouldn't give to see his face when he walked up those stares expecting to be able to see the vacant office he left behind, only to come face to face with the words 'Taniyama Center for Psychic Research' spelled out on the front door in big bright yellow letters.

_Ah, that would be the day,_ Mai thought with a smile as she got to her front door, _that would be the day._

With that thought in mind I went into my bedroom to deposit my book bag. I went into my kitchen to start some tea. After my tea was done I went over to my couch and sat down in front of my open laptop, and checked my e-mail.

_Hmm well this is an interesting development now isn't it._ I sat back on my couch holding my tea up to my face with a smirk that would have put Oliver to the deepest shame. _It looks like I may get to see what Oliver thinks sooner than I thought._

I set down my tea, pulled out my phone and called the office. As usual my assistant Kiana answered on the first ring.

"Hello this is TCPR is there anything I can help you with?" She asked in an overly cheerfuller tone.

"Cut the crap Kia it's me Mai."

"Oh well in that case," here tone going from cheerful to rude in less than a second, "what do you want I'm busy?"

I ignore her comment, because quite frankly if it's not rude then its not Kiana.

"Go down to the band and wire the money I told you about."

You could almost hear her wicked smile that was no doubt plastered on her face as she spoke.

"So they took the deal did they? Well then I guess I had better put away the tea and set up the cameras, so we can see for our selves exactly what the stuck up little prick thinks, now shouldn't I?"

I couldn't help but laugh at the shear amount of hatred in her voice for the 'stuck up little prick.'

Sighing I say "Just leave out enough tea for everyone _but_ him. As for the cameras make sure they have a good enough view of the office."

"Ok will do, I am headed down to the bank right now I will text you when it is sent."

"Thanks Kia, I will talk to you later." I said and hung up.

I picked took the remainder of my tea and poured it into the sink, and rinsed out the cup. With that done I decided to get an early start on my assignments so I don't have to stay up all night on Tuesday trying to get them done.

As I sit down to my desk which holds the work that I need to get done, one single thought finds its way into my head. _We are in for a very interesting next few days. _

"Yes Gene, " mutter "yes we are."

* * *

IN ENGLAND:

* * *

Oliver was sitting at his desk, which was covered in papers. His desk was a mess, hell the entire room was a mess, and he didn't look any better. It was all the fault of one person. The name of that person? He had absolutely no clue, all he knew was that he didn't like them.

The reason for his hatred? Easy people actually thought that it was possible for this person to be better than him. Of course it didn't help his mood any that the newspapers hadn't even published half of what this other person has accomplished in the last year. He had spent the last week trying to figure out who this person was. Even with the hope of Lin and Madoka, two of the best researchers in the country, they only managed to collect very little about the person.

What they did manage to find had not been kind to his ego. For starters the person that managed to be given the title 'worlds most powerful psychic' was not only younger that him but also was a girl, and that she signed her work as M.T. That little bit of info had managed to piss him off to no end.

He probably wouldn't be as mad if her accomplishments didn't make his entire life's work look infantile. In the past six months she has published three papers over her discoveries in the paranormal world, which were all accepted as fact by the most credited scientific journals in the entire world. (Two of which refuse to take him seriously!) To add insult to injury in another three months she will graduate with a full doctorate in parapsychology, making her the person in the history of the world to do so in less than three years. Which is how long it took him to complete his education. The final and most insulting little bit of information he had managed to gather was that she was said to have pk abilities that made his look almost non-existent by comparison.

Oliver's thoughts were sent scattering as his father walked in with a cautious look on his face.

" Oh, Oliver I am glad to see that you are not busy, there is something that I need to discus with you." He said. He was clearly lost in his own thoughts as the desk was absolutely overflowing with things that were in desperate need of doing.

"What is it father I don't have much time." I say with a sigh. He looks up a me with a look on his face that made Oliver feel some thing that he had not felt in a very long time, fear.

"Well I believe you are aware that the company has been losing money recently do to a quickly growing company in Japan, correct?"

"Yes I am aware of the situation." He sais truly concerned now. His father took a deep breath before continuing.

"Well, Oliver they want to buy the company, and with the amount of money that we are losing-"

"What! No you can't sell the company, there has to be something we can do to make up the lost profits."

"I am sorry Oliver but the amount they offered, it would take a truly crazy man to turn down. Now I have been called many things in life but crazy is not one of them ,and I have already contacted the head of their company. I am truly sorry Oliver but I am selling the company, I am selling BSPR. "

As Oliver heard those words he was sent into a shock. All he could do was nod there simply was nothing else he could do.

* * *

Ok so I am sorry it took me so long to update I had the entire chapter finished three days ago and was just about to post it when my mom accidentally delegated half of it

But any who here it is I hope you enjoy and for every review I get I will send you a cookie ;) R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so I would like to thank everyone for the reviews they are my inspiration to continue cookies to all *gives everyone a cookie* you're welcome ;)

Also yes this is a linxmai and it will start coming out more in the next few chapters

i own nothing, except Kiana i own her a** nothing else though

and without further adieu i give you chapter 4 enjoy

"Talking in English"

Talking in Japanese"

* * *

Japan Oliver's POV

* * *

48 hours without sleep, and two cups of the sorriest excuse for tea he had ever had, did not make for a very happy scientist. Throw in the fact that he had just gotten off of the plane in Japan to sell what would have become his company. Along with being seated in between a three year old throwing a temper tantrum and a mother who was ignoring her screaming infant, and to top it all off he had been forced to fly coach instead of first class where Lin and Madoka where because of a computer error. Add all of that up and you get a very ticked off scientist with a spitting headache and a temper that was just about to blow. Now add in that the he was in Japan and his luggage was in Africa. As a result he was absolutely fuming with anger.

The only good point to this entire trip was that he was currently seated in the front seat of rental car, Lin was beside him driving and Madoka was in the back seat doing whatever she did in her free time, on there way to the hotel where they would be staying. At least once they got there he would finally be able to rest. They weren't scheduled to meet with the owner of TCPR until later in the day anyway.

After about a twenty-minute ride they arrived at the hotel. Check in was uneventful and went by quickly. Once we got to our rooms which was really one big sweet with three bedroom that were attached. Oliver sat down on the couch while Madoka left to go find the hotels pool and by extension the hot tub, and Lin went into his room. A few minutes later Lin walked out of his room. He stood in front of the couch for a minute before speeking.

"Noll I have some things that I need to do, I will meet you at TCPR's main office when I am done." with that said he turned and headed for the door.

"What type of business?" Oliver asked.

"Just business." With that he left leaving the young scientist to wonder what his Chinese friend was hiding.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Lin's face held the slightest hint of a smirk as he stepped off of the elevator into the lobby. Oh he was sure that Noll knew something was up, he was to smart not to.

_Oh well,_ Lin thought getting into the black rental car, _he can just wonder. _The boy should have learned by now that he was a secretive person. As he pulled out of the parking lot he couldn't help but smile. _Like hell am I going to tell him that I am on my way to see Mai,_ the person who he had been dating since his last visit to Tokyo two years ago. _Although, _he pondered, _he will figure it out eventually, since we both technically work for her now. _With that thought fresh in his mind he turned the car in the direction of her office.

* * *

Mai's POV

* * *

7 am _rite on time_ I thought as I sat in my office looking trough the handful of pictures that I had kept from the years I worked for SPR. If things had been different, I would miss them. I would miss the way Monk and Ayako were always fighting, and how John was always trying to keep them from killing each other. I would miss watching Yasu Harass Monk, oh what a sight that was. I would even miss Masako with all of her 'I'm better than you ' attitude.

_-CRASH-_

As I said I would miss them _if _things were any different. As things were now I don't have time to miss them since they were always hanging around the office, that and I am the one signing there paychecks.

"Come back here you stupid monk! How dare you call ME old!"

"I swear it wasn't me- OWW! What was that for? Yasu was the one who said it!"

-_CRASH-_

Sighing I stood up. "I guess I had better see what they are fighting about this time" I muttered

I instantly regretted leaving the safety of my office, because as soon as I opened the door i was met with the sight of a very angry and very pregnant Ayako being held back by Kiana, holding her high heeled shoe up looking like she wanted to impale Yasu with it, and a knocked out Monk on the floor beside a broken vase. John was standing by the still open door wisely staying out of it, with Masako hiding behind him.

They all stopped and looked at me after I cleared my through.

"Does anyone want to tell my what happened or why my favorite vase is now in pieces?" I ask raising my eyebrow.

John was the first to speak, "Sorry Mai the vase was my fault. I picked it up off of the coffee table to keep it from getting broken, when Monk accidentally pushed me to get away from Yasu. Then he tripped on the rug and the vase fell on his head knocking him out and breaking your vase. "

"Don't worry about it John, it wasn't your fault anyway." I sigh then turn to Yasu.

"And do I even want to know why Monk was trying to run away from you causing John to get pushed and Monk to break my vase?"

Yasu didn't get a chance to answer as Ayako cut in.

"He was making another move on my Husband!" she yelled

Yasu just moved further away from Ayako. I sighed, again,

"Yasu, " I glared at him, "How many times have I told you to stop messing with Monk? This is the fourth time this week that I have had to Ayako from killing you over it. He's married for goodness sake! Not to mention that Ayako is practically seconds away from having her baby, hers and Monks baby might I add. And you of all people should know that she has a temper, especially when it comes to her family. Hell she put the last girl who hit on Monk in the hospital! You were the one who helped Monk pull her off of the poor girl."

" Sorry Mai," he laughed nervously " I just couldn't help myself-

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!" Kiana cut in, Yasu just smiled and ignored her

"- He's just to damned sexy."

Ayako broke out of Kiana's grasp and threw herself at Yasu. And naturally I did the first thing that came to mind, I used my pk and froze Ayako in mid air.

And wouldn't you just know it, someone had to chose that exact moment to walk through the door. I instantly freeze and turn to see who it is. I can feel all the blood drain from my face as I see who it is. Standing there in the open door way is a surprised looking Lin, his face quickly goes from surprised to confused to finally settling on mild annoyance as his mind registers what he just walked into. Its not like I didn't tell him about my pk, I just might have forgotten to tell him how strong it has gotten in recent months.

He turns and gives me a very pointed look.

"Mai, why am i getting the feeling that you forgot to tell me something?"

I just sigh and put Ayko back on the ground. Then I turn to the shattered vase on the floor and again use my pk to put it back together and place in on the shelf. I turn back towards the door where he is still standing.

"Follow me," I sigh, " so I can explain."

I turn and walk back into my office with Lin following. As soon as we enter I close the door in the faces of my very shocked looking team. _It looks like I am going to be telling this story at least three more times before the day is out. _

* * *

Ok so here is the forth chapter hope you like it. I am so sorry that it took me so long to complete and I ask you to bear with me as my family only has one computer and I don't usually get much time to work on the chapters. Unfortunately it will continue to be this way until after the december holidays when I will be finally getting my own laptop, I will still be working on it when I get the time until then, it just might take a while for me to update.

so with that said please R&R


End file.
